This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 1998-34648, filed on Aug. 26, 1998, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display devices (IPS-LCDs) have been widely studied for improving the viewing angle characteristic. The liquid crystal molecules in these devices are nearly horizontally aligned.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a unit pixel of a conventional in-plane switching mode active matrix LCD, and FIG. 2 is a sectional view according to line I-Ixe2x80x2 of FIG. 1.
As shown in the drawings, in the conventional LCD, a gate bus line 1 and a data bus line 2 are arranged perpendicularly and/or horizontally in a matrix on a first substrate 10 thereby defining a unit pixel region. A common line 16 is arranged parallel to the gate bus line 1 in the pixel region. A thin film transistor (TFT) is formed adjacent a cross point of the gate bus line 1 and the data bus line 2. A common electrode 11 and a data electrode 19 are formed in the pixel region.
The TFT includes a gate electrode 12 electrically coupled to the gate bus line 1, a gate insulator 13 on the gate electrode 12, an amorphous silicon (a-Si) semiconductor layer 15 on the gate insulator 13, an ohmic contact layer 17 on the semiconductor layer 15, and source/drain electrode 19 which are electrically coupled to the data bus line 2 and the data electrode 20, respectively.
The common electrode 11 is electrically coupled to the common line 16, and the data electrode 20 is electrically coupled to the source/drain electrode 19. Further, a passivation layer (not illustrated) and a first alignment layer 21 are deposited on the substrate 10, and a polarizer 35a is provided on an opposing surface of the substrate 10.
On a second substrate 23, a light shielding layer 25 is formed to prevent light leakage around the TFT, the gate bus line 1, and the data bus line 2. A color filter layer 27, and a second alignment layer 29 are formed on the light-shielding layer 25 in sequence.
An electric field shielding layer 30 and an analyzer 35b are formed on an opposing surface of the substrate 23. The electric field shielding layer 30 includes a transparent metal such as indium tin oxide(ITO).
A liquid crystal layer 40 is formed between the first and second substrates.
When a voltage is not applied to the LCD having the above structure, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 40 are aligned according to alignment directions of the first and second alignment layers 21 and 29. However, when a voltage is applied between the common electrode 11 and the data electrode 20, the liquid crystal molecules become aligned in parallel extending in the directions of the dotted arrows in FIG. 1 of the common and data electrode.
For an electric field from a direction of the analyzer 35b, the electric field shielding layer 30 prevents the apparatus from being affected by such electric field. However, when a protection film on the analyzer 35b is removed and/or a user rubs the surface of the substrate 23 to remove a dust on the surface, static electricity may be generated. To discharge the static electricity, many long hours are needed. This static electricity in the apparatus produces a strange electric field (dotted arrows in the vertical direction in FIG. 2) which disturbs or interferes with a desirable plane electric field.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an in-plane switching mode LCD that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an in-plane switching mode LCD that prevents or minimizes the formation of static electricity.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device comprises first and second opposed substrates; a liquid crystal layer between said first and second substrates; a data bus line and a gate bus line arranged in a matrix on said first substrate and defining a unit pixel region; a common electrode and a data electrode, the common and data electrodes applying a plane electric field in said liquid crystal; an electric field shielding layer on said second substrate, the electric field shielding layer shielding the apparatus from a strange electric field; and a discharge member electrically coupled to said electric field shielding layer for discharging static electricity.
In another aspect of the present invention, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device comprises first and second opposed substrates; a liquid crystal layer between said first and second substrates; an electric field shielding layer on said second substrate, the electric field shielding layer shielding the apparatus from a strange electric field; and a discharge member electrically coupled to said electric field shielding layer for discharging static electricity.
In another aspect of the present invention, an in-plane switching mode liquid crystal display device comprises first and second substrates having inner surfaces; a gate bus line and a data bus line arranged in a matrix on said first substrate and defining a unit pixel region; a common line arranged parallel to the gate bus line in the pixel region; a TFT formed adjacent a cross point of the gate bus line and the data bus line; a common electrode and a data electrode formed in the pixel region, wherein the common electrode is electrically coupled to the common line, and the data electrode is electrically coupled to the source/drain electrode; a passivation layer and a first alignment layer deposited on the first substrate; a polarizer provided on an opposing surface of the first substrate; a light shielding layer on the second substrate to prevent light from leaking around the TFT, the gate bus line, and the data bus line; a color filter layer and a second alignment layer formed on the light shielding layer in sequence; an electric field shielding layer formed on an opposing surface of the second substrate, wherein the electric field shielding layer includes a transparent metal such as ITO; a discharge member electrically coupled to the electric field shielding layer; an analyzer on the electric field shielding layer; and a liquid crystal layer between said first and second substrates.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.